


Guilt Floating Away

by Chaos_Bolt



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Bolt/pseuds/Chaos_Bolt
Summary: 亚瑟佩服奥姆既能在所有人面前始终保持住一副严肃禁欲的形象，又能在抓住时机见缝插针地主导起兄弟间的互相揩油。他们的秘密关系已经维持了不下三年，却没有任何其他人知道这件事。





	Guilt Floating Away

亚瑟发现自己在看着奥姆的时候很难不去想入非非。

奥姆浅金色的发丝一如既往地服帖束拢在脑后，正蹙起眉思考一项边境贸易部门递交的提议。片刻后，他的眉头舒展开，一边用铠甲包裹的右手食指轻叩着椅面一边对浮阶下的大臣三言两语交代掉整套事宜。

呵，现在你倒一本正经得很。亚瑟兀自感叹。谁会知道就在今早，他那狡猾的弟弟借着落座前的擦肩而过飞快地在他屁股上捏了一把呢。

亚瑟并不用太关心双方的交流过程和结果。他明白自己之于亚特兰蒂斯最重要的意义是神赐的天赋和权力的象征。刚登基的时候他也曾尝试过全神贯注地投入到这些恼人而琐碎的事务中，可这偏偏成了英雄国王人生中最为沮丧和挫败的一段时光。湄拉帮了他不少忙，而回归的奥姆几乎把他从这件事中整个解放了出来。奥姆才是天生的政治家和领导者，他从十二岁加冕开始就习惯于把一切处理得井井有条。亚瑟全心全意信任他的才干与熟稔。

奥姆驳斥掉许多建议又应允了剩下的一些。像以往那样，他嘴角又出现了那道体现胜券在握的弧度。王座大厅笼罩一片白色中，柔光映衬着他的侧脸，宛如文艺复兴时期的精美雕塑。

亚瑟不知自己是不是跟随着奥姆的表情也牵动起嘴角。他弟弟唇上反射的水光让又让他想起昨天在军机室里，奥姆趁着维科向近卫们交代值守日程的间隙，迅速拉近距离和他交换的那个蜻蜓点水般的吻。

仿佛意识到了来自一旁专注而露骨的注视，奥姆微微侧过脑袋，湛蓝的眼珠似乎不带任何情绪地向亚瑟投来一瞥。

亚瑟咽了下口水，心虚地转头望向王座另一端的王后，湄拉则回以他一个端庄的微笑。

于是亚瑟准备控制自己在接下来的时间中不再过多地观察奥姆。如果不克制自己的思绪，接下来他脑内出现的可能会是不着寸缕的弟弟同自己搂抱在一起的样子。

那我的下半身可能会起反应。亚瑟苦恼地扫视了一遍台下的重臣和列阵在两侧的士兵们。因此他调整坐姿，努力摆出一副七海之王应有的庄严姿态，试图撑到这场无趣的朝会结束。

 

亚瑟佩服奥姆既能在所有人面前始终保持住一副严肃禁欲的形象，又能在抓住时机见缝插针地主导起兄弟间的互相揩油。他们的秘密关系已经维持了不下三年，却没有任何其他人知道这件事。

方才红发的王后告诉他们自己即将启程去往渔夫国，人鱼女王在图书馆里找到了一本古泽贝尔魔法封印的秘卷需要她协助解读。

“七海之内能理解这种文字的人不超过五个，她必须得请我吃晚餐了。”湄拉得意地耸起一边眉毛，“我会在十点后回来。”

亚瑟搂过她吻了一下额头。“那我就不得不和奥姆单独使用晚餐了，需要我们去接你吗，甜心？”

“不，亲爱的。渔夫国女王可不愿意无缘无故增加与你弟弟的碰面次数。我返程前会联络你。”湄拉看向亚瑟背后两米之外的奥姆，后者则回敬了她一个丝毫不掩饰嫌弃的白眼。“你们可以趁我不在把那部讨厌的地表人角色扮演游戏打完。海神在上，我简直受够了你俩玩这个的时候从头到尾都在一惊一乍。”

“那可是今年最受好评的作品了！”亚瑟不满地咕哝道，“再说那也不是角色扮演，而是含有FPS元素的动作冒险游戏。”

“怎样都无所谓咯。”湄拉漂浮的散发在海水中划出一道绯红的弧线，她优雅地游开了。

完美的机会来了。亚瑟几乎懒得控制自己当场笑逐颜开，反正四周的士兵肯定会将此视作因为拥有一位如此美丽高贵的王后而喜形于色。他游到奥姆身边，借助金色长披风的掩护轻轻碰触了一下亲王的指腹，对方会意地看进他金色的眼睛，用一如往常平静的嗓音应答：“依照日程安排，亚特兰蒂斯之王下午会去视察安菲特里忒区的聚苯乙烯类海污染物质降解工程。如果不必要的话，我就不同去了。”

我知道他在想什么。亚瑟不由腹诽，我也不想失去任何一个和他单独相处的机会，但我们不能显露任何蛛丝马迹，否则我们会被妈妈用三叉戟刺成一串然后被湄拉丢到火之环下面的岩浆里。在正确的时间做正确的事情永远很重要。

他想起兄弟间最近一次的亲密“交流”还是在两周前，亚瑟带着微醉的奥姆驶离慈恩港的一所小酒吧，在把汤姆的那辆老破车停在一条鲜为人知的小路边后，两人爬上车后座扯下彼此的裤子就着汗水和酒气急切地来了一发。

不错，上次在陆地，这次在海里。亚瑟暗自在脑子勾勒出一个雨露均沾的计划。他也知道奥姆一定比自己还急不可耐，即使他平日里装模作样的本事堪称影帝。

只有我知道真实的他是什么样子。这个念头让亚瑟产生些许的得意。 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

海底的夜晚和白天并没有什么两样。亚特兰蒂斯的现任亲王站在窗边注视着远处伞状建筑物周身倾泻出莹白的光束，巨型海龟拖着成箱的重物缓慢穿梭在来来往往的智能载具之中。

这一切曾为我一人所拥有。奥姆不敢相信这个想法涌现时自己竟如此心平气和。 

刚失去王位时，每当眺望亚特兰蒂斯都城，奥姆心头就会油然而生一股强烈的怒意。随着时间的流逝，悔恨逐渐沉淀成一丝甚至连自己都难以察觉的苦涩。亚瑟是预言里既定的主角，但若没有奥姆曾经试图发动的战争，亚瑟也不会去寻找黄金三叉戟，也不会拥有号令七海的力量。奥姆在心底讥讽自己，若是那个暴戾的父亲尚在，他一定会指着引火自焚的我痛骂，谴责我为何不自我了断，为何因为所谓的“爱”沉湎于软弱。我现在和渔夫国那些懦夫又有什么两样呢。

很久以前他就知道自己没法下决心杀掉他哥哥。后来他又发现自己甚至无法真正地去恨亚瑟。亚瑟总是能成功触及他的软肋，也是第一缕照射进他深海般死寂的生命里的阳光。他带回了母亲，他愿意包容奥姆的过错，他为让奥姆露出坦诚的笑容而使尽解数。而当奥姆发现自己不受控制的感情开始疯长时，亚瑟也包容地拥他入怀。在每一次缱绻交合的结束，奥姆常常暗自思索用一切换取这种秘密的背德关系是否值得，而当亚瑟暖阳般炽热的眼神将他融化，奥姆又情不自禁地厌弃起患得患失的自己。奥姆依然爱着他的王国，在意亚特兰蒂斯对他的看法。至于亚瑟，他在七海人民的眼里差不多是个神选之王了，难以想象他们的关系泄露之后民众会遭受怎样的信仰崩塌。

他关闭了落地屏幕的外景显示功能，转过身看向从自动门里走进来的裸着上半身的高大男人，微微歪了一下脑袋：“但愿你是从国王寝宫到议事厅侧翼走道间的那个王室专用安全出口溜过来的。”

“那必须。我怎么敢忘记我最亲爱的弟弟的吩咐呢。”亚瑟游上前，把鼻子凑近奥姆耳畔，嗅稳发丝中似有似无的清香。

奥姆伸出双臂紧紧地拥抱了他的兄弟，亚瑟则用双手捧起奥姆的脸。下一个瞬间他们开始小心翼翼地舔舐着对方的唇瓣，随后又仿佛同时舍弃矜持似的展开了舌头的纠缠。他们在对方的口腔里疯狂地掠夺较劲，而在这个吻因缺氧而结束之际，他们微笑着对视进彼此的眼眸。

不同于那晚车后座上的仓促，亚瑟认为今天他们可以来一段丰富的前戏。奥姆已经三两下就解除了亚瑟的裤带，而亚瑟却按住了他探向拉链的双手，示意某个步骤被暂时推后。他弟弟用一件轻薄的长袍松垮垮地包住自己的身体，随着亚瑟的轻轻一扯，整件衣服就从奥姆的身躯上被剥离开来，漂浮在了海水中。

“哇噢。”这是一副比例完美的身体。亚瑟上下打量着一丝不挂却又落落大方地漂浮在他面前的奥姆，“我等这一刻简直要等得疯掉了。”他的双手移到了奥姆的腰际，喉头感到一阵海洋里不可能存在的干渴。“你知道吗？我白天一直在控制自己不去想象赤裸的你。”

奥姆皱了下鼻子，佯装刻薄地答道：“我可只记得有个小气鬼说他‘不得不’和我一起用晚餐呢。”

奥姆的语气里有一股似是而非的委屈巴巴的意味，这让亚瑟的心脏刺痛了一下。他明白自己始终对奥姆怀有愧疚。即使从不奢求他们的关系能够公开，奥姆内心深处也一直渴望得到一份完整的爱。而自己对奥姆所做的一切几乎全都可以定性成攫取：他夺走了奥姆曾经重视的一切，而之后他又放纵自己夺取了奥姆本身——他甚至搞不清楚这本不该发生在兄弟之间的爱欲最初是从哪一方心中先萌芽的，但这已经不重要了，奥姆是首先挑明立场的那个，而自己则矛盾而窃喜地接受了一切。看吧，奥姆·马略斯接下来的一生说不定都会被名为亚瑟·库瑞的甜蜜阴影所笼罩。

可我至少能在某些方面让他满足。亚瑟再次覆上奥姆的唇，把弟弟按向身后那张被柔软织物覆盖的大床。他用粗糙的指腹摩挲着奥姆紧实的肌肉线条，而奥姆则开始把手放到亚瑟的胸上贪婪地揉捏。

亚瑟非常清楚奥姆在细节上的喜恶。他知道自己和奥姆对彼此的身体有着近似相同的贪恋程度，因此他放任奥姆对自己上下其手，甚至还在奥姆坏心眼地按压着自己乳尖的时候发出低沉的喘息。

奥姆明显被亚瑟的反应勾起了兴致，他湛蓝的眸子里流荡着笑意。他偏开脑袋把自己从亚瑟的吻中解放了出来，弓起后背舔起了亚瑟的耳垂。而亚瑟则安静地等待奥姆享用完他的餐点，随后也在奥姆的锁骨上礼尚往来了一番。

他们像两只小动物一样互相舔弄了老半天。亚瑟觉得是时候进行下一步了。他用力摁了一下奥姆的双肩，示意他乖乖躺好。

亚瑟左手摸到奥姆的胸口，右手则一路往下，直到握住奥姆早已勃起的下体。他察觉到奥姆眼神中的期待，于是他撸了几下柱身，低头含住粉嫩饱满的前端。

奥姆无法抑制自己发出一声惊叹般的呻吟，他把头偏向一侧，胸部随着亚瑟的吞吐一起一伏。当下半身的快感将他淹没时，他将抓握在手中的织物揉作一团，发出急促的喘息，然后双目紧闭地射了出来。

一瞬间他的脑中充满了五颜六色的光斑，腿部还在因为久积的欲望得到释放而酥麻，奥姆用肘部撑起自己，眯着眼睛看着哥哥正在一点一点舔掉柱尖残留的白浊。他的腹腔感到一阵空虚。他重新躺了回去，在自己缓过神之前，他放心地把身体的控制权交给了亚瑟。

亚瑟当然清楚接下来应该怎么做。他用虎口卡住奥姆的膝关节内侧，将他双腿打开。随后微微挪动身体，直到鼻尖和奥姆的鼻尖相抵。他感受到奥姆呼吸产生的水流轻抚着自己的脸。他摸到奥姆的后穴，用一根手指在入口的褶皱处打了个圈。在觉察到弟弟发出的深呼吸之后，他的手指进入了温暖的甬道。

奥姆向来偏好在海中做爱，亚瑟猜想这不光是出于某种家园情结。在海水的滋润下，即使不做太多的扩张，后穴就能在简单的爱抚下迅速成为能够容纳亚瑟阴茎的模样。

然而亚瑟知道奥姆有更中意的步骤。于是他决定暂时委屈一下自己蓄势待发的欲望，手指依然在奥姆的后穴中探索，直到奥姆一瞬间蜷缩起脚趾，瞳孔的明亮纯净消散成一片浑浊。他咯咯笑着摁压着那个凸起，迫使身下的人呼吸中掺入了沉重的嘶声。

“哈......啊......亚瑟......等等......让我......”

亚瑟明白这是一个叫停的讯息。于是他缓缓抽出手指。

奥姆搭上他的肩膀，借助浮力调转了两人的位置。

熟悉的体位，他爱死了这个。亚瑟干脆交错起手腕垫在脑袋底下，欣赏起奥姆的自由发挥。。

弟弟将亚瑟的阴茎彻底塞进自己后穴的一瞬间，亚瑟感到全身的神经都舒缓了下来。

奥姆又闭上了眼睛，仿佛要将颈部线条拉伸到极致般仰起头。他让亚瑟滚烫的阴茎一下又一下地用力贯穿自己，每当柱头碾过敏感点时他都几乎颤抖到脱力，但他依然不屈不挠地把自己钉死在哥哥的胯间，仿佛只有这样才能释放他平日里极力掩饰的汹涌叫嚣的渴望。

亚瑟观察着奥姆因情欲而涨红的脸。只有在床笫之间，奥姆才会卸下他高贵冷漠的面具，成为他可人的爱侣。亚瑟抚上了那双白皙颀长的腿，贪恋地用掌心揉搓。他熟悉奥姆的每一寸肌肤，然而每次触碰都似乎有种难以名状的新鲜感刺激着他，奥姆的身体永远都会让他迷醉。

而此刻奥姆的表情似乎有一些痛苦。他紧紧咬着自己的下唇，眉间拧作一团。亚瑟注意到即便有海水的浮力支撑他的起伏，奥姆的动作已经明显放缓了节奏。

“嘿，你是把自己折磨到虚脱了吗？”未等奥姆来得及做出应答，亚瑟就将他翻了个面。感谢浮力，这个过程完成得毫不费力，他的阴茎始终整个儿契在奥姆的身体里。

亚瑟按住奥姆的手腕，将他的双臂禁锢在脑侧。

“如果你要在上面的话，那就不要放水，用力操我。”奥姆微微睁开眼睛，用朦胧的目光和他对视。他的声音已经变得嘶哑。“要是你不能让我爽透，还不如让我自己来。”

亚瑟非常乐意地接受了这个打着挑战幌子的提议。他在奥姆的长腿粗暴地缠上自己的腰身的同时开启了猛烈的抽插。他十分满意地收获了弟弟越来越拔高的呻吟和无比诱人的表情。奥姆眨了眨眼睛——亚瑟知道他一定是流出了不少眼泪。当他们在陆地上高潮迭起时，奥姆的脸上总是被自己的泪水糊得一塌糊涂。奥姆的舌尖也随着水光潋滟的双唇一开一阖而时隐时现。

他在索要一个吻。亚瑟对奥姆的企图心知肚明，却又坏心眼作祟般地故意不去照顾弟弟的舌头，他逐渐加快了耕耘的节奏，直到奥姆开始无法忍受唇齿间的寂寞。弟弟用愠怒的目光瞪视着他，喊出了他的名字：

“亚瑟·库瑞！”

他是真的生气了，奥姆知道我有多了解他。亚瑟懊恼地意识到弟弟依然是七海最凶猛的战士，虽不及自己强壮但在敏捷和技巧上更胜一筹。他依然记得很久前那次奥姆出于报复心理把他的手脚铐在床柱上干到腰酸了整整三天的体验。

于是他低头含住了奥姆的嘴唇，用舌头卷起奥姆的舌尖，认真地吸吮了起来。

最终还是奥姆先放开了他的唇舌，体内通电般的酥麻感让他越来越无法抵御。他试图挣脱兄长的怀抱，又在亚瑟箍紧他时不可控制地让尖叫声倾泻而出。

他快要到头了。亚瑟心想，可我还是差一点。

他停下挺动，拍了拍奥姆的屁股：“你介意......”

奥姆当然明白他的意思，他乖顺地由亚瑟退出了他的体内，转身变换为匍匐的姿势。亚瑟飞快地重新插了进去，在猛烈的数十下操干之后，他们一齐射了出来。

“干，太爽了。”奥姆张开双臂仰天倒在他的丝质被单上，脸上的潮红渐渐褪去，水流正在卷走他后穴里缓缓流出的精液。他伸出一只脚摩擦亚瑟的腿肚，而亚瑟则用一只胳膊撑起自己的身躯，温柔地俯视进那双重新变得清澈的蓝眸。按照他们习惯的方式，这时候应该还有一个亟待完成的绵长的吻。

忽然通讯器狂暴地响起。眼看三秒后湄拉的半身全息投影即将出现在通讯器的上方，奥姆慌张地一把扯过被单包住自己滚到了床下，而亚瑟则在一瞬间就完成了从半躺到正襟危坐的姿势调整，他挤出教科书级的夏威夷甜心笑容看向投影。

“对不起，亚瑟。我今晚大概回不来了。你绝对想象不出来这几卷看似平平无奇的古书里蕴藏了多么神奇的魔法！我和小女王准备花一整晚把这些翻译出来。”湄拉的语速因为兴奋而加快，“我保证明天会给你带渔夫国最出名的海藻佳酿回来，你知道的，七海之内找不到比这更美味的酒。”她审视了片刻正在傻笑的国王，又无奈地提醒道：“国王陛下在他的王宫里也必须穿好他的上衣。”说着她垂下眼帘，仿佛在自言自语，“当然和你这门子国王说一百万次也是白搭。”

投影画面闪烁了几下，消失了。

吓得我不应期都快没了。亚瑟躺回床上，而惊魂甫定的奥姆也重新溜进他的臂弯。他们表情复杂地交换了一个眼神，心领神会地同意那个本该作为结尾的长吻可以暂时延后。

“叮---您的夜晚余额已成功充值。”亚瑟边模仿AI接线员的声音边调皮地眨了下眼睛。他的手指从弟弟的发间滑到下巴那道迷人的沟壑上。

“那就准备好下一轮吧，我亲爱的哥哥。”亲王的手掌再次攀上了海王饱满的胸肌。


End file.
